Silence
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Penyesalan akan datang terakhir bukan? Bagaimana jika tunanganmu akan pergi meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan sakit? Memang apa yang diharapkan dari tunanganmu, selain kau yang menemani dan bersama di sisinya?/"Untuk apa aku berharap? aku hanya gadis bisu."/ special fic for my beloved friends SugarlessGum99 :3 second OS. RnR jika berminat :3


Rintik hujan mulai turun dari langit kelabu di sore hari. Tapi tak menyurutkan semangat pada gadis merah muda yang sedang menunggu sang kekasih—lebih tepatnya sang tunangan di taman pusat Konoha. Mata hijaunya terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling daerah taman tersebut. Dengan harapan besar sang tunangannya datang dan menemaninya disini. Ya, ia sangat berharap itu.

Mata teduhnya terus menatap kosong kearah sekelilingnya. Hujan semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya. Tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Yang terpenting adalah tunangan tercintanya datang menemuinya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongak menatap kearah langit kelabu diatasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Air hujan semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya yang kian menggigil kedinginan. Ia segera berdiri dan mencari tempat teduh terdekat.

Di tengah derasnya hujan. Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika melihat pemuda berambut raven dengan model bokong ayam sedang berjalan mesra dengan seorang gadis berambut merah ditengah hujan dengan payung berwarna hitam yang dipengang erat oleh sang pemuda. Ia merasakan manik hijau miliknya mulai memanas. Hendak mengeluarkan cairan bening suci tak berdosa dari pelupuk matanya hanya dengan melihat adegan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu—

.

.

.

.

—Tunangannya

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan gadis lain dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SILENCE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by emerallized onyxta**

**.**

**Warning : TYPO's, Alternative Universe, OOC?maybe, OS, dl**

**.**

**Hurt/comfort, Maybe angst?**

**.**

**Dedicated for SugarlessGum99**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Lampu temaram menemani gadis cantik berambut merah muda ini dikamar pribadi miliknya yang dominan dengan warna _pink_ serta sedikit corak putih menghiasi dinding-dinding kamarnya. Sesekali gadis berambut merah muda ini memijit pelipisnya yang kian berdenyut nyeri akibat kehujanan kemarin sore. Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata teduhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha tidak menangis. Tapi tetap saja, kontras sekali antara gerak tubuh serta hatinya. _Liquid_ bening suci itu mengalir dengan sendirinya dari pelupuk mata teduhnya yang indah tetapi menyiratkan kepedihan.

Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengetik beberapa tulisan tangan yang sudah ia rancang sendiri. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian kemarin sore yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi.

"Fiuuuuh~" helaan nafas lega terdengar lembut dari bibir mungil miliknya. Ia menyeka keringat dari dahi lebarnya menggunakan punggung tangan mungilnya. AC di kamar miliknya tak berfungsi dengan baik rupanya. Sudah 4 jam lamanya ia berkutat dengan laptop serta tumpukan tulisan tangan di kertas miliknya. Yak. Haruno Sakura adalah penulis novel terlaris yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Dengan beberapa novel keluaran terbarunya yang mampu menembus pasaran beberapa toko buku di Konoha serta beberapa kota lainnya.

Krieeet

Terdengar pintu berdecit ketika ada wanita paruh baya dengan senyum cantiknya menatap penuh lirih kearah punggung sang anak yang rupanya tidak mendengar pintu terbuka. Dengan langkah pelan, wanita tersebut mendekatkan dirinya kearah putri cantiknya yang sedang sibuk mengetik. Seulas senyum manis tergambar jelas diwajah cantiknya ketika sang anak menoleh kearah dirinya dengan senyum cantik yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut merah muda milik sang anak. Sakura menoleh kearah sang ibu dengan senyum tulus yang ia berikan. Tangan mungilnya memberikan secarik memo yang berisikan tulisan tangan dirinya. Sang ibu tersenyum kearah sang anak menutupi kepedihan hatinya atas penderitaan putri semata wayangnya. "_Tou-san_ sudah kembali dari Amegakure 1 jam yang lalu. Kau terlalu sibuk sih, sampai-sampai tidak mendengar _Tou-san_ kembali," canda sang ibu sambil mencubit pipi ranum milik sang anak.

Dengan riang, Sakura berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana sang ayah berada. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan pilu dan mengiba seperti layaknya perasaan ibu pada sang anak tercinta. Setitik cairan bening mengalir bebas dari mata hijau yang senada dengan putri cantiknya. Ya, hati kecilnya terus berontak tak ingin menerima takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

Takdir?

Ya, takdir. Dimana putri tunggalnya harus mengalami cacad yang entah sampai kapan. Dimana putri tunggalnya harus menjalani rintangan hidup penuh liku semenjak kejadian sialan itu menimpanya. Penderitaan yang harus dihadapkan pada sang anak tercintanya. Menelan pil pahit dengan menerima kenyataan bahwa sang anak—

—Tidak bisa berbicara

Ia menyapu air matanya yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak boleh terlihat sebagai ibu yang lemah dihadapan putri tunggalnya. Ia harus melindungi sang anak dan mengeluarkannya dari penderitaan yang menimpanya. Ia tak boleh melihat ada lagi cairan bening yang jatuh meluncur dari pelupuk mata teduh yang menyiratkan keceriaan milik sang anak. Ia harus berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Sebagai ibu yang akan melindungi sang anak hingga akhir hayatnya nanti.

000

Sakura melahap sepiring nasi putih dengan lauk ikan bakar kesayangannya dengan lahap. Membuat kedua orangtuanya yang melihat tingkah putri tunggalnya terkekeh geli. Sakura memandangi satu persatu wajah milik kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan ceria yang biasa ia tunjukkan kehadapan semua orang. Menutupi rasa sakit dan kerapuhan hatinya. Menutupi tangisan dalam diamnya. Ia menelan makanan tersebut dengan cepat dan meneguk air putih dihadapannya dengan terburu-buru hingga tersedak.

"Ohokk-ohokk," sang ibu dengan tanggap langsung mengelus punggung sang anak dengan lembut. Sakura menoleh kearah sang ibu dengan senyum tipis terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara barang sepatah katapun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Kembali menangisi keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

Sang ibu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh putri cantiknya yang sedang terduduk sambil terisak perlahan. Ia memeluk putri tunggalnya dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Mendekapnya erat seolah dirinya adalah benteng yang akan menlindungi sang anak dari marabahaya dan penderitaan yang akan menimpa putri cantiknya. Air mata juga telah mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Tak kuat melihat kondisi putri tunggalnya yang kian hari kian rapuh dan lemah. Tak kuat mendengar isakan pilu milik sang anak kala terjaga dimalam hari. Miris rasanya.

Sang kepala keluarga mendekat kearah sang anak dan sang istri yang saling berpelukan dengan air mata diwajah cantik milik mereka. Ia ikut mendekap erat kedua orang terpenting di hidupnya. Melindungi dua orang yang dikasihinya dengan segenap jiwanya. Tak peduli dengan cercaan orang diluar sana dengan kondisi putri tunggalnya yang bisu. Ia tak peduli.

000

Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk kesayangannya. Air mata sudah tak mengalir deras seperti tadi. Berkat kedua orangtuanya yang selalu menghiburnya dan menemani hari-harinya yang penuh dengan kesendirian disaat sang tunangan tak berada disampingnya. Ah, teringat dengan sang tunangan, Sakura mengambil handphone mungil berwarna putih miliknya dan dengan semangat dan mengetikkan beberapa tombol nomor disana dan menekan tombol hijau bertanda panggilan.

"**Hn."**

Seulas senyum tipis tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya ketika sang tunangan dengan cepat mengangkat telponnya. Ia sangat rindu dengan suara baritone khas milik tunangan yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Dengan nafas gugup, Sakura berusaha mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara dengan seseorang ditelponnya. Tapi sayang, usahanya sia-sia. Keheningan melanda diantara dua insan berbeda gender diantara telepon keduanya. Tak betah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Pemuda itu berbicara kasar yang mampu membuat _liquid_ bening dari gadis berambut merah muda ini kembali terjatuh dan membasahi wajah sembabnya.

"**Jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan, tidak usah meneleponku! Kau fikir aku tidak terganggu dengan deringan suara handphone panggilan masuk darimu heh? Aku lupa kalau kau bisu Sakura. Jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku sibuk."**

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, gadis itu kembali menangisi keadaannya hingga tertidur dengan air mata yang turut menemani tidur panjang miliknya.

000

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang bengkak sehabis menangis semalam penuh. Tubuh mungilnya sangat susah digerakkan mengingat kondisi tubuhnya lemah akibat beberapa hari lalu berada dibawah derasnya air hujan yang berakibat fatal bagi dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh seluruh tubuhnya.

000

Mebuki tersenyum ketika melihat putri cantiknya sedang menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan riang. Senyumnya secara perlahan memudar ketika melihat kelopak mata sang anak yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman penuh. Terbesit rasa pilu menghujami bagian ulu hatinya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia mendekat kearah sang anak yang terkejut karena kehadirannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh kearah sang ibu yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kekhawatiran. Ia tersenyum tulus kearah sang ibu seolah berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah memo kecil dari tas kecil miliknya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"_Jangan khawatir kaa-san, aku tidak apa-apa."_

Mebuki tersenyum pilu melihat tulisan tangan sang anak untuk menyuruhnya tidak khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya. Sakura memeluk sang ibu erat. Seolah dirinya butuh penopang dihidupnya. Butuh benteng untuk melindungi hatinya yang kian hari kian hancur.

Sakura menatap lembut bola mata hijau yang senada dengan dirinya. Ia mengangguk dan segera mengecup sekilas pipi sang ibu dan berlalu pergi sambil menyeka air matanya yang kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tanpa komando dari dirinya.

Dan hari itulah, Mebuki harus memercayai kondisi sang anak. Tak mau membuat sang anak mendesah kecewa karena tingkah lakunya seolah-olah putrinya adalah anak balita yang harus dilindungi dari segala macam bahaya. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu putri tunggalnya sudah menginjak dewasa. Ia harus belajar bagaimana untuk mengkhawatirkan sang anak dengan cara berbeda.

Kizashi turun dari tangga dan melihat kondisi sang istri yang sehabis menangis. Kaki kekarnya berjalan medekati sang istri, menepuk pelan bahu miliknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu Mebuki, kita harus berangkat sekarang." Mebuki mengangguk cepat dengan suruhan sang suami. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir sang kepala keluarga tersebut.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke bisa menjaga putriku." gumam Kizashi dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh Mebuki.

"Ya. Semoga saja."

000

Sakura melangkah penuh gontai kearah lorong menuju kelas kuliahnya. Ia melirik sekilas kearah jam tangan mungil berwarna biru muda yang bertengger manis di pergelangan mungil miliknya.

Helaan nafas bosan terdengar beberapa kali dari bibir mungilnya. Hari masih sangat pagi. Mengingat jam kelasnya dimulai pada pukul 07.30 sedangkan sekarang masih pukul 06.15 pagi.

Sakura menatap kosong dihadapannya. Tanpa komando darinya, kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju perbatasan antara toilet wanita dan laki-laki yang disediakan oleh kampus dimana tempat dirinya bersekolah. Mata hijaunya membulat sempurna ketika melihat adegan _morning kiss _dihadapannya. Adegan dimana seharusnya yang tak ingin ia lihat. Tanpa terasa matanya kian memanas melihat adegan dihadapannya. Tubuhnya membeku seketika saat melihat pemuda yang dicintainya bercumbu mesra dengan gadis yang sama saat ia lihat ditaman Konoha waktu lalu. Setitik demi setitik air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata teduhnya. Hatinya yang sudah hancur bertambah hancur. Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan novel miliknya dengan kencang hingga membuat pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dengan mesra itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Seakan waktu terhenti, pemuda berambut raven itu menatap terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang berhasil memergokinya pagi hari seperti ini. Tubuhnya membeku seketika saat mendapati gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh luka dan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat dibalik saku celananya. Terbesit rasa bersalah menghujam hatinya. Demi Tuhan! Gadis yang melihatnya adalah tunangannya. Bukan kekasih lagi!

Sakura menatap penuh luka kearah dua orang berbeda gender tersebut. Ia menyeka air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. Heh memangnya apa yang diharapkan dari gadis bisu seperti dirinya? Pikirnya. Terbesit kenangan antar dirinya dengan pemuda tersebut berputar dikepalanya. Saat dirinya masih sanggup berbicara layaknya orang umum. Saat dirinya masih bisa bernyanyi seperti impiannya sejak kecil. Sejak ia masih bisa tertawa lebar ketika dihadapkan dengan candaan yang lucu bersama pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Semuanya lenyap saat melihat tunangan yang dicintainya memilih gadis lain yang lebih cantik dari dirinya. Lebih sempurna ketimbang dirinya yang tak bisa bicara. Seakan ia berbicara mengapa Tuhan tak adil padanya? Ia merasa seperti seonggok sampah yang dibuang ketika sudah tak berguna. Merasa seperti penyakit yang harus dihindari hanya karena dirinya tidak bisa berbicara.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap penuh sendu kearah gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya yang menatap dirinya dengan gadis berkacamata disebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh luka yang ia tunjukkan melalui mata _emerald_nya yang harusnya terpancar ceria bukan sendu seperti saat ini. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya mengucapkan nama gadis ini dengan pelan. "Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum pahit kearah pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum seolah dirinya kuat dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil novel yang terjatuh dari genggamannya dan segera pergi berlari menjauhi kedua insan tersebut yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bersalah mereka.

000

Angin sore hari bertiup penuh tenang di taman pusat Konoha tersebut. Sakura memejamkan matanya barang sejenak dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore hari yang begitu memenangkan.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan memunculkan sepasang manik hijau cerah dan bersinar. Tapi sayangnya berbeda dengan gadis ini, mata hijaunya memancarkan penuh luka dan penderitaan yang tersimpan rapi di dalamnya. Dirinya menatap kosong kearah taman dihadapannya. Tak ada lagi air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangisi kejadian yang kembali merobek ulu hatinya dengan gunting yang diibaratkan seperti luka.

Helaan nafas teratur meluncur bebas dari bibir mungilnya. Memori tentang kejadian disaat dirinya masih bisa bersuara bebas semaunya masih melekat jelas di otaknya. Saat dirinya menjadi penyanyi hebat seperti cita-citanya masa kecil dahulu. Saat ia berjalan mesra dengan tunangan tercintanya. Saat dirinya masih bisa berbicara dan tertawa bersama kedua orang tuanya. Semua kenangan tersebut masih tergambar jelas diotaknya. Seulas senyum miris tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis ketika kembali mengingat kejadian pahit yang berhasil membuat hidupnya seperti ini. Ya, saat dirinya harus memaksakan kondisinya disaat dokter pribadi keluarganya melarang dirinya untuk bernyanyi dikarenakan kondisi pita suara miliknya yang memburuk dan hampir rusak jika terus dipaksakan. Itulah dirinya, dengan sifat keras kepalanya ia menentang semua apa yang diucapkan dokter pribadi keluarganya dan melanjutkan untuk menyanyi sebagai acara pembuka yang diselenggarakan oleh kampusnya. Dan saat itulah, ia kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. ia kehilangan semuanya. Kehilangan suara emasnya. Kehilangan semua apa yag ada dihidupnya. Miris bukan?

Tanpa disadari, air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata teduhnya yang kian redup hari ke hari. Ia kembali terisak ditengah hiruk pikuk warga Konoha yang berlalu lalang didaerah tersebut. Ya, lagi-lagi Haruno Sakura menangis yang entah keberapa kalinya.

000

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan ketika waktu sudah lebih dari 10 menit berlalu tapi tetap saja tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara keduanya. Hening. Dentingan jarum jam yang menggema disudut ruangan menambah kesan sepi diantara ruang tengah milik mansion megah Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ia menatap tajam kearah gadis dihadapannya yang menunduk tak berani menatap mata tajam miliknya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sakura? Mengapa kau kemari?"

Sakura mengeluarkan memo kecil dari tas mungilnya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu disana dan merobeknya lalu ia serahkan kearah tunangannya.

"_Aku ingin besok kau temani aku ke rumah sakit untuk terapi dan pergi ke penerbit untuk menerbitkan novel keempat milikku Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke membaca tulisan tersebut dengan alis terangkat satu. Ia menaruh kembali kertas tersebut dan memandang tajam kearah gadis dihadapannya. "Tidak bisa, aku sibuk."

Sakura membalas perkataan pemuda dihadapannya dan kembali menulis kalimat diatas memo miliknya.

"_Aku mohon Sasuke-kun. Siapa tau itu permintaan terakhir dariku. bagaimana?"_

Dan lagi-lagi dahi mulus milik putra bungsu Uchiha itu kembali mengkerut ketika mendapati tulisan yang berbaca permintaan terakhir. Ia menatap penuh selidik kearah gadis dihadapannya yang berusaha tersenyum kearahnya. Menutupi tangisnya yang sewaktu-waktu dapat mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Sangat kontras dengan hatinya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini? Jangan macam-macam Sakura! Bodoh. Jangan bertindak bodoh. Menyusahkan!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura memandang penuh terkejut kearah pemuda dihadapannya yang baru saja membentaknya. Demi Tuhan! Pemuda ini membentaknya. Baru seumur hidupnya ia merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh yang selalu disalahkan. _Liquid_ bening terluncur bebas dari mata teduhnya. Ia kembali terisak dengan perlakuan pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan gerak cepat, ia menuliskan jawaban dikertas memo miliknya dan beranjak pergi dengan air mata yang kembali jatuh menemaninya.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan. Rasa bersalah kembali terbesit dibenaknya. Ia memandang kosong kearah bangku dihadapannya yang baru saja diduduki gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Mata kelamnya mendapati ada secarik kertas dari memo milik gadisnya. Ia membaca kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Dan sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya memburu. Ia jatuh terduduk dari sofa miliknya. Menutupi wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

"_Demi Tuhan Sasuke, aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Aku tak menyangka kalau akhirnya kau berani berkata seperti itu padaku. Jangan salahkan aku jika akhirnya kita akan berpisah nanti. Aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Maafkan aku."_

000

Sasuke menarik lengan paksa milik seorang gadis berkacamata yang sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya dihadapan mobilnya. Ia menarik gadis tersebut dan membawa gadis berkacamata itu pergi.

Sakura berjalan kearah pintu masuk rumah sakit yang bertuliskan Konoha Hospital. Dengan senyum semangat, ia mulai menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Berharap dengan adanya terapi pita suara, mampu mengembalikan suara miliknya yang sempat hilang. Ya, semoga saja.

000

Sakura berjalan kearah pusat perbelanjaan didaerah Konoha yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Senyum bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Betapa tidak? Dokter yang menanganinya berkata bahwa dirinya menunjukkan kemajuan pesat. Dengan melakukan beberapa terapi lagi, ia sudah dapat berbicara. Ahh senangnya.

Kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya tepat berada diseberang pusat perbelanjaan itu. Mata teduhnya tanpa sadar menatap kearah café yang berada diluar mall tersebut. Ia mendapati tunangannya sedang berada dengan gadis berkacamata itu. Hatinya kembali teriris perih melihat adegan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Senyum bahagia itu kini perlahan-lahan memudar. Digantikan dengan senyum pahit penuh luka yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Setetes demi setetes _liquid_ bening kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hanya dengan melihat adegan tersebut mampu melupakan semua rasa bahagia yang baru saja didapatinya. Ia memandang penuh luka kearah kedua insan yang sedang berbincang dihadapannya. Ia menunduk terisak.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dirasa langit sudah menunjukkan akan turun hujan. Ia menyempatkan membuka memo kecil miliknya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya selama ini. Hanya dengan dua kalimat yang bagi siapa saja membacanya akan merasa iba dan kasihan pada penderitaan gadis musim semi ini. Ia menyelipkan memo kecil miliknya diantara selipan novel genggamannya dan berjalan menjauh dari mall tersebut.

Air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya dan membuat pandangannya sedikit memburam. Ia tak mampu melihat jelas pandangan dihadapannya. Semuanya terasa buram. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara klakson milik mobil dari arah sampingnya dan pada akhirnya—

Ckiittttttttttt

.

.

.

.

.

.

Braakkkkk

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya gelap.

000

Orang-orang yang berada didaerah mall tersebut segera berlari kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang terkapar tak berdaya diatas aspal jalan raya depan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Hiruk pikuk orang berteriak meminta bala bantuan jelas terdengar. Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran tinggi ikut melihat kejadian didepannya. Ia menerobos para sekerumunan orang-orang yang berteriak histeris melihat kejadian dihadapannya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya ia sampai pada barisan paling depan. Dan detik selanjutnya adalah—

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke ketika melihat gadisnya terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah diseluruh tubuhnya. Rambut gadis itu tak lagi berwarna merah muda, melainkan berwarna merah darah yang berasal dari darah miliknya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan segera memeluk gadis dihadapannya dengan erat. Menangis di tengkuk gadis tersebut. Tak peduli dengan darah sang gadis yang mengotori bajunya. Ia hanya berharap gadisnya selamat.

000

Sasuke bersandar lemah pada bangku ruang tunggu didepan UGD Konoha Hospital. Baju putih polosnya tak lagi bersih melainkan berwarna merah dara. Ia tak peduli. Asalkan gadisnya selamat. Ia senang.

Sekelumit perasaan bersalah kembali menyerang ulu hatinya. Rasa bersalah ketika gadis itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan luka dibalik mata hijaunya. Memandang dirinya penuh damba seolah ia butuh benteng pelindung bagi dirinya yang rapuh. Sasuke baru sadar itu saat gadisnya sedang bertaruh nyawa didalam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Ia menangisi kebodohannya. Terisak dalam diam.

Krieeettt

Terdengar pintu dibuka dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke segera mendongak kearah suster yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Ini punya nyonya Sakura. Kami menemukannya digenggaman tangan miliknya," ucap suster tersebut dan segera berlalu pergi.

Sasuke membuka isi novel tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan. Berharap ada sesuatu menarik yang disembunyikan oleh si empunya.

Gotcha!

Ia menemukan secarik memo yang berisikan dua kalimat yang mampu membuat dirinya kembali menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya. Menangisi kesalahannya. Menangisi semua perlakuan yang pernah ia torehkan kepada gadis berambut merah muda tersebut yang notabene adalah tunangannya.

Hanya dua kalimat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kau membunuhku."**

000

Samar-samar Sasuke melihat suara bising dari arah dalam ruangan tempat gadis berambut merah muda itu terbaring lemah. Ia segera mendekat kearah pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam. Mencoba melihat situasi yang terjadi. Mata kelamnya membulat kaget ketika melihat alat detak jantung dari gadisnya perlahan-lahan mulai tidak menunjukkan pergerakan tak berarti. Dokter yang menanganinya sedang berusaha melakukan cara untuk menyelamatkan gadis musim semi tersebut.

Sasuke mundur secara perlahan-lahan hingga punggung lebarnya menabrak dinding ruangan tersebut. Mata kelamnya kembali mengeluarkan airmata yang entah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini ia keluarkan. Melihat kondisi gadisnya yang terbaring lemah dan sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya disana.

"Ku mohon Sakura, hiduplah demi aku. Aku janji, aku akan menebus semuanya bersamamu Sakura. Aku janji. Aku menyesal menyakitimu seperti ini Sakura. Sangat menyesal. Ku mohon bangunlah demi aku dan demi orangtuamu yang berada di Oto sana." Lirih Sasuke.

Dokter yang menangani gadis musim semi tersebut secara perlahan-lahan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap wajah pucat dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengiba dan sesekali menggeleng pasrah. Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata _'tidak mungkin Sakuraku mati'._

Dan tak lama—

.

.

.

.

TTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi alat detak jantung itu tak lagi menunjukkan adanya kehidupan dari gadis musim semi tersebut. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mencoba menampar pipinya seakan ini adalah mimpi siang bolongnya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Ya. hanya mimpi.

"SAKURAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End?**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note :**

ehem, pertama-tama jangan salahkan aku karena buat fic lagi heheheh XD ini fic special untuk my lovely friend yang sedang bersedih atas kematian Grey *peluk kak bii*

maaf kalau endingnya sedikit aneh fufufu. Aku bikin ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak galau, aku usahain feelnya dapet. Uhm, endingnya gantung tidak? Kalau kalian berminta minta sequel aku turuti~ aku turuti jika hutang MC satuku tuntas dulu hihihi

for kak bii : gimana kak? Aku gatau bikin angst jadi seperti ini, eh tapi udah aku usahakan fufufu. Endingnya ga gantung kan? :DD engga dong #dor

sekian semuanya, terimakasih bagi sudah membaca the second fic OS by emerallized onyxta.

_Mind to rnr?_


End file.
